This new orchid plant originated as a seedling of the following unpatented varieties: (Phalaenopsis Matti Shave .times. Phalaenopsis Orbit) .times. Phalaenopsis Bambo. The plant was developed by Fields Orchids, 196 N.W. 91st Street, Miami, Fla. 33150. This new orchid plant was produced by me as an outstanding member of a large population of this kind of Phalaenopsis crosses, and was named "Golden King" to identify this particular plant.
After its first discovery in 1970 with its outstanding characteristics, the original plant was placed in my greenhouse. In the subsequent years, a large number of plants have been asexually reproduced by using stem propagation method. After blooming, most of these clones reproduced are proved to be identical to the mother plant in both plant and flower with all general characteristics, and all continued to be readily distinguishable from both parent plants and the other plants in the same hybrid population.